


this is our future.

by caseycsd



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Angst at the start I guess, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseycsd/pseuds/caseycsd
Summary: kate and rana love each other. their relationship eventually works out.





	this is our future.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr- chesterbenni

When she was 14 she had a crush on one of her school friends. This particular school friend was a girl.

So, she wasn't overly shocked when she met Kate Connor and immediately thought she was beautiful. 

When she was 14 she didn't mention it to anyone because it went against everything her parents believed.

And when she realised she had feelings (deep feelings) for Kate she didn't mention it to anyone either because it went against everything her parents believed AND she was married. To Zeedan. An amazing man, who she did love, just not the way she loved Kate.

When Kate accused her of being homophobic, she nearly told her how she felt; she was jealous, you shouldn't be kissing her, you should kissing me, but she couldn't do that. It wasn't fair on anyone. She hated that Kate thought she was homophobic. It hurt, because really it was the opposite, wasn't it? She was falling fast for Kate and her jealousy of Imogen made it seem like she hated who Kate was as a person (but she loved who she was as a person.)

When she first kissed Kate in her flat, whilst very drunk after a day out with Rosie and Sophie, she hadn't meant to. She hadn't meant to kiss the one person she couldn't get off of her mind while her sister-in-law was a few feet away. Everything about it was wrong? It was all wrong, but why did it feel so damn  **right**? 

Kate had pushed her away which she understood. Zeedan was a good friend of hers and here was his wife standing in her flat kissing her. Kate was a loyal friend. So she practically kicked her out and told her to meet her in the Rovers.

They talked. Then they talked the day after too. Kate realised she felt the same about Rana and she avoided her for weeks because she was getting  _married_ to Zeedan, who was one of her closest friends and he didn't deserve this. Who was so clueless to the fact that one of his best friends was in-love with his wife.

The wedding passed, Kate had gotten drunk and left a voicemail declaring her love for Rana, while she was talking to an Imam about how she was in-love with two people. She deleted the voicemail and married Zeedan and Kate showed up after the wedding drunk. 

She didn't find out what was on the voicemail until a few weeks later. They were out with Zeedan's food van when it broke down. That led to a confession from Rana about how lonely she felt and also led to a confession from Kate about what was said on the voicemail, that she didn't want Rana to marry Zeedan, that she wanted to be with Rana and that she loved her. They had went to the back of the van and very nearly went too far. They were caught by Luke and that caused some problems in their relationship (is that what it was?)

Rana could see the impact lying was having on Kate. She looked tired and guilty and often asked about when she would tell Zeedan, which was understandable, but Rana was scared. The minute she tells Zeedan what's been going on under his nose, everything changes. Her parents and family will hate her and disown her. She'll lose the family she'd built with Zeedan, Alya and Yasmeen. She was terrified, but she knew this wasn't fair on Kate and that she had to tell Zeedan the truth.

So when she went to Kate's flat one day in January and told her she was telling Zeedan the truth, that she'd fallen in love, that she's leaving him, it was partly because she was afraid Luke was going to tell someone the truth about her and Kate but it was also (mainly) because she loved Kate. She loved her so much. More than she ever thought she could love anyone. She wanted to leave Zeedan and be with Kate, forever, she was sure of it. She'd never been more sure of anything, right?

She had left Kate's flat with a promise and a kiss. When she got home(was it even home anymore. Nowadays she felt home was anywhere Kate was) she paced nervously until she heard the door open. It was her brother first and while he was there all Rana could think about was how much she'd miss him after all this. She hoped he'd understand and still be her cheeky brother but she was worried he wouldn't. 

When Zee got home he was so happy. He wouldn't stop talking about their  _future_ and  _kids_ and she couldn't tell him. She wasn't evil, she did love him, but she loved Kate too and just hoped she would understand that she needed more time.

She didn't. She had left to go into town with Sophie. Rana couldn't help but feel jealous. Jealous of the fact that Kate could be happy and open in a relationship with Sophie. 

A few days after, Rana found out that Kate had kissed Sophie and it hurt. Were they over? Rana hoped not. She loves Kate and wants to be with her she just needs  _time._

Then Luke died. He was murdered. Kate had come to the bistro and told them. Zee had quickly ran out to go comfort his heartbroken sister, while Rana took Kate in to the back room because Kate needed a minute. They talked and Kate had the idea she should go stay at Carla's in  _Devon_. Rana tried to convince her not to go, that  _people_ (her) needed her. 

Later in the evening as Kate was just about to leave, for God knows how long, she told Rana that it was over. Them. They were over. And it hurt so  ** _bad._** Sophie came out while they were sharing their (last?) hug. She also hugged Kate and Rana had to look away because she couldn't watch anymore. She couldn't do it anymore. It was all too much.

Kate left and Rana asked (nicely) Sophie to tell Zeedan that she went home. She went home and cried. She just cried. She wishes she could be with Kate. That they could be together. But they couldn't. And Kate had ended things and left. 

Over the next few weeks she was a rock for Alya and Zeedan, but she could feel herself  _slowly_ breaking. She tried to call Kate a few times and texted her hundreds of times. All left unread which hurt more than she could imagine. Eventually she gave up realising Kate didn't want to talk to her.

She broke down one day and told Imran. She was shocked when her pulled her in for a hug and let her cry all over his expensive suit. She explained it all to him and he told her he'd be there for her no matter what and that she was his little sister no matter who she loved. 

When she told Zeedan about what was happening it had been 2 weeks and 3 days (not that she was counting) since Kate left. She told him not knowing if Kate still wanted to be with her. She just had to tell him or she was going to burst.

It went about as well as she thought it would. He had kicked her out and she took the bags she had packed before to Imran's apartment. She showed up on his doorstep with tears streaming down her face and her arms full of bags. He helped her with her bags and let her get changed into pyjamas. He set up the TV with some animated movie they liked when they were kids and he held her like he did when they were kids and there was a thunderstorm that scared Rana.

Luke's funeral was the week after and Rana still went because no matter how they ended things her and Luke were friends. She saw Kate at the funeral and although it probably wasn't the best place to do it, she told Kate that she had left Zeedan. They didn't have some big reunion but they left together after getting a few glares from Zeedan and Yasmeen. Alya didn't really notice much as she was so sad about Luke. 

They went back to her and Imran's apartment and just talked. They talked for hours and hours about everything until Imran got back from work. He couldn't help but realise how much brighter Rana seemed now that Kate was back. They were sitting close on the sofa and quietly whispering between them. That was the last he saw before he went into his room and left them to talk.

Her and Kate were together at last. 

They eventually moved into Johnny and Jenny's flat after they left for Spain. Rana couldn't get over how amazing it felt to go to sleep next to Kate and wake up beside her everyday.

They travelled together after they had saved up enough money to last them awhile. They went around Europe and visited Kate's dad and Jenny for awhile. The whole time they learned more about each other and fell more in love with everyday that passed.

When they eventually had to go back home to rainy Manchester, things were better than before they left. People didn't stare anymore. Things were looking better.

They had nights in with friends like Sophie or Aidan or Imran and even Daniel. They had more people than they originally thought that supports them and their relationship. It was during one of those nights that Kate realised she wanted Rana forever, and that she wanted her as more than a girlfriend. So, Kate proposed to Rana. It was during one of their "dates" that consisted of them with a take-away and a funny film. It was so them and, she completely surprised Rana by just saying the words "marry me?" Rana was completely shocked but of course she said yes.

They got married a few months later in a registry (register?). It was nothing big just them and Sophie, Imran, Aidan and Johnny and Jenny, because that's all they needed, wasn't it? 

They promised to love each other forever in front of all of the people who loved and supported them. It was all they could ever want. It was perfect.

After a tough start, everything had formed together perfectly.


End file.
